Kingdom Hearts III: Xehanort's Second Chance
by DeviatedSoel
Summary: 6 months after the fall of Organization XIII,Sora,Riku,and Kairi must embark on a new journey to stop Xehanort once and for all,but that also means enlisting the help of other keybearers. Romance/Action/Adventure. Sokai. Namixas. RikuxOC
1. Prologue: The letter

Hey Fanfiction! This is a rewrite of my first story, 'cause I just didn't feel in it. So I know present KINGDOM HEARTS III: XEHANORT'S SECOND CHANCE! Disclaimer please, Sora? And yes, I know that we know what the letter says, but oh well.

Sora: "Hey! So yeah, DeviatedSoel doesn't own Square Enix, Kingdom Hearts or anything else. Only the OC's, plot, and a couple other ideas."

Xehanort's Second Chance

Prologue: The Letter

On an island, connected to a much larger island by a bridge, sat 2 teenagers on a bent tree, bearing the legendary paopu fruit.

"Hey, Riku?" A boy with spiky brown hair, dressed in black said. Sora.

"Yeah?" another boy, with silver hair, dressed in jeans and a white, sleeveless jacket replied. Riku.

"Where did it come from?" Sora asked in return

"Where did what come from?"

"You know, the Door to the Light?" Riku smiled, and chuckled softly.

While grinning, and hopping off the paopu tree, Riku pointed to Sora's chest.

"That."

"This? My heart?" was Sora's (as usual) naïve response.

"Yeah," Riku said, still smiling. "It's always closer than you think."

Sora smiled at his best friend of many years, since he was four to be exact. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a red-haired girl, in a pink mini-dress with three zippers, two for decoration, running across the bridge. Kairi, the girl he was in love with.

"SORA! RIKU!" She yelled, and when she stopped in front of them, she was panting like she had run around the entire island, which might have been the case.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Sora replied

"Look…the seal."

When Sora saw the seal on the letter within a bottle, he grew wide-eyed. "The King!"

Sora then yanked the bottle out of Kairi's hands, popped off the cork, and pulled out the letter. You see, after saving the worlds from Organization XIII, and their leader, Xemnas, Sora, Kairi, and Riku returned home to Destiny Islands. Now it was 6 months later, and Sora would be turning sixteen in a month.

_ Dear Sora, Riku, and Kairi,_

_ The worlds are forever in your debt, fellahs. But I have got some good news and bad news. I've recently discovered some hints on the whereabouts of a few keybearers from about 12 years ago, and I need you to search them out. But the bad news, due to the defeat of "Ansem" and Xemnas, the original Xehanort has been reformed, as has his old apprentice, Vanitas, but Xehanort has also lost control over the body of a keybearer he took control of 12 years ago. This keybearer, named Terra, is currently at the castle with me. His friends, Ventus and Aqua, are missing, and were keybearers._

_ I will be sending a ship to pick the three of you up in 2 weeks. So prepare, and say your goodbyes. I have a feeling it will be a while before you see the Islands again, and it pains me to do this to you, as I have come to see you as my own children. _

_ I would tell you more, but I fear for this letter being intercepted, so I shall hopefully see the three of you in 2 weeks._

_ Yours in Light,_

King Mickey Mouse 


	2. Preparations and Telling the Parents

_Whelp… disclaimer time! Riku, if you would?_

Riku: "No problem. Deviated only owns OC's, plot and a couple ideas."

Xehanort's Second Chance

Chapter 1: Preparations

"WHY? WHY, GOD?" Sora screamed, sick of the nonsense that happened ever since he got the Keyblade.

"Pfft. Wow, Sora. I figured you'd be happy for a journey. I mean you were complaining about being stuck on the Islands." Said a nonchalant Riku.

"I MEANT FOR A VACATION! THIS SUCKS! I mean, come on! We almost DIED when we fought Xemnas. And now Xehanort's back, and his apprentice! This just BLOWS BIG TIME! …" Sora continued to rant about Xemnas this, "Ansem" that, and any other thing that came to his mind. Kairi giggled at Sora, while Riku looked like he wanted to tackle Sora if he didn't shut the HELL up.

"WE GET IT, SORA! Just, go get ready. Better to be packed up now, and spend a bit more time on the Islands." Riku retorted to Sora's ridiculously stupid and idiotic (no surprise there) rant.

"?" Sora mumbled, while glaring daggers at his best friend, and blushing a bit over Kairi's giggling.

"What was that, Sora?" Said a Riku, who looked like he was about to burst into hysterics at his friend.

"I said 'FINE YOU DOLT!'" Sora screamed as he pushed Riku off the island into the chilling waters below, while Riku sputtered, and Kairi was laughing so hard she was crying and her face was extremely red.

This caused something that those who didn't know the key-wielding trio well would call a catastrophe. Riku summoned his Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, to his hand and shot a blast of Dark energy at Sora. In return, Sora summoned his personal favorite Keyblade, Oblivion, to his hand and sent a thunderbolt headed straight at Riku. This, of course, caused a roasted Riku, and Sora flying straight into Kairi, and them falling off of the little island.

Once realizing the position they were in, laying on top of each other, Sora and Kairi rushed to get up and were probably looking like tomatoes with how much they were blushing.

"I'm gunna… go get, uh, packed… see ya later?" stuttered Sora

"Y-yeah…same here, uh, see ya, S-Sora." Was Kairi's, also stuttered, response.

While they were in love with each other, they didn't know it, so they thought the stuttering to be because the other was cold.

_Smooth you idiot. I mean come on, Sora. JUST TELL HER!_

"Shut up, Roxas. It's not as easy as you think!" thought Sora, to his Nobody, Roxas, who was severely pissing him off. Roxas wore two jackets, a black sleeveless one with a zipper like the Nobody symbol, and a white one, that had checkerboard patterns on the sleeves and around the torso. He also wore pants that wore half beige, and half black. His shoes were black and gray, with red straps instead of laces.

Oh, so the almighty Sora can hack and slash at Heartless and Nobodies, hell his own Nobody, a group of Nobodies who were severely powerful, and yet, he can't even tell the girl of his dreams he loves her! PA-THE-TIC, I tell ya, just pathetic.

"I swear to god, Roxas, be glad I can't kick your ass right about now. Okay?"

Whatever.

"And besides, what if she doesn't feel the same way, Roxas? Then it would be awkward, and we might not even be friends anymore!" replied Sora to his Nobody, as he walked home to begin packing, while still dripping wet, and leaving a trail of wet sand behind him.

Are you really that naïve, Sora? Or is this just a joke? Because if you truly are this naïve, then there is most definitely something wrong with you!

"What exactly are you getting at, Roxas?" Sora asked as he walked into his house.

What I mean is-

"Sora, is that you?" called a feminine voice.

"Yeah, Mom! But, uh, there's a slight problem!" Sora called back.

A lady who looked to be around 35 walked in from around the corner. She had long brown hair, dark brown eyes, and was wearing a sundress, with an apron. Sora smelled food from the kitchen, so he figured that she was cooking dinner.

"What's wrong, Sor? Did something happen between you and Riku? Is something wrong with Kairi?"

"Not exactly…but they're involved. I have to leave…" was Sora's reply.

KH KH KH

As Riku walked into his house, he smelled what seemed to be lasagna. His mother must be cooking.

"That you, Riku?"

"Yeah, Mom! But I've got a problem!"

A woman who appeared to be around 40 walked into the living room. She had silver hair, like Riku, and aquamarine eyes. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, and a white t-shirt.

"Well what is it? Something happen with Sora?" asked his mother, concern obvious in her voice, as Sora was like a second son to her.

"Kinda. It involves Sora and Kairi. We have to leave…" Riku replied.

KH KH KH

You need to tell him soon, Kai. Before he moves on.

"What are you talking about, exactly, Namine?" asked Kairi, to her Nobody, as she was walking towards the mayor's house, or in other words, her adopted parents' house.

It's obvious he's in love with you, Kairi! But he's gunna just give up and move on if you don't tell him or make a move. AND FAST!

"If he loved me, he would have told me already, Nam. It's been six months since we came home, and he still hasn't told me! He probably only thinks of me as a friend!" screamed Kairi, right back at her Nobody, Namine, who was a blonde, and wore a white sundress, with white ballet flats.

As Kairi walked into her house, a masculine voice called, " That you, Kai?"

It was the voice of the mayor of Destiny Islands, who was also Kairi's father by adoption. He was a small, pudgy man, who was almost always wearing a suit, and wore track sweats on days that he didn't have to go into City Hall. His hair was black, but was starting to gray because of old age. He was in his 50s after all.

"Yeah, Dad! But I have a bit of a problem!" Kairi shouted back

As the mayor walked into the room he said, "And what might that be? Sora and Riku fight again?" in a joking manner

"Well that did happen, but that's not what's wrong" was Kairi's reply

"Then, what is wrong, Kai?" asked the mayor, with concern lacing his voice

"We got a letter in a bottle from the king of Disney Castle. We have to…leave…"

KH KH KH

_TRIPLE CLIFFHANGER! I am so mean, I know… but hey… I think I am doing much better already with this story than the original. So… until next time fellow KH fans. Salus Pax Pacis._


	3. The Two Weeks of Anxiety

Hey! So then, uh, I got a review asking about sending in your own OC's. The answer is yes, but only ones on Xehanort's side, as I already have all the people I need for the Light. I will also pick the ones I like. But, if you want to send one in, then PM it to me. And now, onto the Disclaimer. Kairi?

Kairi: "Hey! So, Deviated doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or anything else like that. Only the plot, OC's, and a couple other ideas."

Xehanort's Second Chance

Chapter 2: The Two Weeks of Anxiety… And a Bit of Romance?

KH KH KH

Sora shuddered as he thought about what had happened yesterday when he had told his mother about needing to leave.

"Define 'leave', Sora!" his mother said in a high tone towards the keybearer.

"_Uh… the worlds are in trouble again…" Sora had told her. He flinched as he thought about when he, Riku, and Kairi had told their parents about other worlds. Hopefully, just hopefully, this would end better._ It didn't though.

"_WHAT! You can't leave! I haven't even had you back for a YEAR, SORA!" his mother screamed at him._

_In a deeply venomous voice, Sora replied, "There's nothing you can do to stop me, MOM! The worlds need our help! It's our JOB to HELP THEM! The Keyblade chose me, and I'm following my heart. It's what I HAVE TO DO!"_

"_And how do you know that, Sora? EVERYBODY THINKS THEY'RE RIGHT!"_

"_THIS IS RIGHT, MOTHER!" Sora screamed back, even louder than his mother, and he was sure the entire island heard him. Everyone on the Islands knew about other worlds ever since the trio returned, so it wasn't too hard to figure out what mother and son were arguing about._

"_YOUR NOT LEAVING, SORA!"_

"_JUST TRY AND STOP ME THAN, 'CAUSE YOU CAN'T! I'M MEANT TO DO THIS, AND I WILL DO IT!" Sora screamed as he walked out the door. He would get his stuff later._

And getting his stuff didn't end too well, either. His mother begged Sora to stay, and it broke his heart seeing his mother like this, but it needed to be done.

KH KH KH

When Sora arrived at Riku's house, he heard yelling.

"… TO BAD, MOM! WE HAVE TO GO! You think I wanted this? That Sora wanted this? Even Kairi? Because WE DIDN'T! But…but its our destiny to do this. The Keyblades chose us, and we can't change that. And I wish we won't have to. If we didn't get the Keyblades, we'd still be little kids running around with wooden swords, never fully growing up. I'm…I'm sorry, Mom. But that's how it is." Sora overheard Riku saying. And it wasn't very pretty; Sora knew this from experience of Riku's outbursts.

"I'm…it's okay, Riku. Your right. Go. Save the worlds. But promise me one thing. Come…come back. We couldn't handle it if Sora and you disappeared again." Riku's mom was saying, barely holding back tears. "I'm proud of Sora and you. You two have grown up into better people…than we…could have ever…hoped. Keep Sora…and…and Kairi…out of trouble, okay?" Riku's mother had started crying.

Sora figured it was time for him to either leave, or knock on the door. And being naïve Sora, he did the latter of those options. Riku opened the door, and when Riku's mother saw him, she tackled him in a hug.

"Good luck, Sora. You're like…another…another son to me. Come back, with Riku and Kairi." Riku's mother said as she hugged the breath out of Sora. Meanwhile, Riku mouthed, _'How much did you hear?'_ to Sora.

'_Enough'_ was mouthed back to the silver-haired teen.

KH KH KH

Kairi probably had the best out of the key-wielding trio. Her father knew that Kairi was in good hands, and he had just asked her to make sure that Sora and Riku trained her.

KH KH KH

She was currently talking to Namine, who was getting on Kairi's nerves yet again.

You NEED to tell Sora, Kairi! Like I said, HE LOVES YOU! And I think I would know considering I saw inside the dang kid's heart!

"Namine, SHUT UP!" was Kairi's reply. It had been a week since the trio had told their parents, and Namine would pester Kairi everyday about telling Sora her feelings for the chocolate-brown-haired teen.

Kairi, please. I KNOW for a fact, that Sora loves you. He's afraid that you don't feel the same way, for Light's sake.

"Namine, please, let me think. I…I don't know, okay?" was Kairi's reply as she walked to her and Sora's Secret Place.

KH KH KH

A while after walking around the Secret Place, Kairi saw something that she hadn't seen in over a year. A drawing of her and Sora. It had started off as portraits of each other about a year after Kairi had came to the Islands. But, before the Islands were attacked when they were 14, Sora had added something to it. Him giving a paopu fruit to Kairi.

The first time she saw this, Kairi had cried, because it was then that she realized she was in love with the keywielder. She, of course, then added her handing a paopu to Sora.

"How…how did I forget, Nam? I have to tell him, before we leave." Kairi said, but barely.

_I TOLD YOU. TOLD YOU! Now hurry up and go get your man, Kairi!_

KH KH KH

And there ya have it… I love 358/2 Days, so I absolutely had to slightly quote Axel and Xion in there. You'll know what I mean if you played 358/2. Well anyways, adios.

_Salus Pax Pacis._


	4. The New Couple

Hey peoples! Sorry 'bout not updating in a little while, but I was at my moms, with no Internet :(.

Kairi: "He speaks the truth. And it stinks."

_So yeah, anyways, Kairi, the disclaimer please?_

Kairi: "Sure. Deviated doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, Disney, so on, so on."

And on with the storyXehanort's Second Chance

Chapter 3: The New Couple

KH KH KH

Kairi had been running around the island for over an hour, searching for Sora, obviously with no luck, and Namine yelling at her.

Kairi, check his house, for Light's sake!

"We already did, Namine! Just shut up, geez."

I'm telling you he's there!

"And how do you know, Namine!"

Because I sense Roxas there…duh!

"Oh…uhm…okay then."

Don't just stand there, Kai, run!

"Right, run. Run!"

KH KH KH

"Hey, Mom, I'm home!" shouted Sora as he walked through the front door, and into the hallway leading to the living room, dining room, kitchen, and stairs. As he walked into the living room, he reminisced with the pictures of him, Riku, and Kairi spread along the wall.

"Alright, Sora. Dinner's almost ready! Why don't you go take a shower?" Sora's mother shouted back. After the fight, she got over the fact that Sora needed to leave, and then decided to spend as much time as possible with him before he needed to leave.

KH KH KH

"Hello? Ms. Hikari? Sora?" Kairi shouted as she walked into the Hikari household.

"Kairi? Is that you?" said Ms. Hikari, or Sora's mother.

"Yeah, it's me! Is Sora home?" was Kairi's reply as her heart started to beat faster and faster from nervousness.

"He's in the shower," said Ms. Hikari, while walking into the hallway in which Kairi waited. "He should be out soon, and I just finished cooking. Why don't you join us for dinner, Kairi?" Hearing this just caused Kairi's heart to beat even faster, but she agreed.

"Okay. Sure, why not?"

"All right, Kai. Why don't you go and get some food, I'm sure Sora will be down soon.

As soon as Ms. Hikari said this, the shower shut off.

KH KH KH

As Sora got out of the shower, he dried off, while trying to get the spikiness out of his hair, yet failing as always. He put on deodorant , and got dressed in his usual attire of black shorts, black shirt, and black jacket, along with his silver, crown-shaped necklace.

As he jogged down the steps, he heard his mother talking to someone.

"So, how come you wanted to see Sora, Kairi?" he heard his mother ask. This caused him to gulp. He had been trying to find a way to tell Kairi his feelings for her ever since they returned from The World That Never Was.

"I…I have something to tell him." Was Kairi's hesitant reply. Sora could tell she was nervous, and it seemed like Ms. Hikari could too.

"Well, its about time one of you two fess up. We're all getting sick of it." Ms. Hikari said nonchalantly, and Sora could tell that whatever it was about he didn't want to hear Kairi's reply. So, he sped into the room.

"Hey, Kairi. Hey, Mom." He said as he walked in, hoping they didn't know he heard what they were talking about.

"Oh!, Hey…uh hey Sora." Kairi quickly said, obviously hoping Sora didn't hear what they were talking about, and was blushing.

"You wanna head over to the island after we eat, Kai? I thought we should do it one more time, before we leave. Just me and you, if you want." Sora said nonchalantly.

"Uh…oh yeah! Sure. That'd be fun." Kairi said once she realized what he asked. It would be the perfect time for her to tell him that she was in love with him.

KH KH KH

After eating, Sora and Kairi headed to the docks, to head over to the play island.

Kairi went to get into her own boat, but Sora stopped her.

"Hey, Kai, how 'bout we just head over in one boat, y'know? Make it easier."

"Huh…oh yeah. Sure." Kairi said before hopping into Sora's boat, as Sora started to push away from the main island, and towards their play island.

"Hey...uh…Kai?" Sora said after about 10 minutes of silence, with the play island coming into view.

"Yeah, Sora?" Kairi said, obviously thinking hard about something with the strain Sora saw on her face. She wasn't wearing make-up or anything, but Sora thought that she didn't even need to. She was one of those girls that was naturally beautiful.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you about something before we leave tomorrow. That's why I asked you to come the island with me." Sora replied, kind of shyly.

I told you he was in love with you, Kairi!

"Don't be so sure, Namine. Maybe its something else." Kairi replied to her Nobody.

"I wanted to talk to you about something too, Sora."

"All right. How about we…uh, head to the Secret Place to talk, then?" Sora replied, skeptically this time.

"Uh…yeah. Sure, Sora, that's fine."

Come on, man, calm down. I'm telling you she feels the same way, Sora. There's no need to freak out, 'kay?

"I'm trying, Roxas. But…but what if she doesn't…feel the same way? It could ruin our friendship. That's why I've been procrastinating this."

Just calm down and breathe. You'll do fine, Sora. I know it.

"Yeah…yeah you're right. Why am I freaking out. Even if she doesn't feel the same way-"

She does, Sora.

"-it won't be able to end our friendship. We've gotten too close for something like this to end it."

Alright, man, good luck.

KH KH KH

As the two keywielders walked into their "Secret Place", it was obvious that they were both really nervous.

"I need to tell you something." They said at the same time. At that moment, however, it started to rain, and the rain came down into the Secret Place through the hole in the ceiling of said Secret Place.

"Uh…ladies first, Kai." Sora smirked as he said this, though he meant it as a joke. Kairi just rolled her eyes and said:  
>"There's something I've been wanting to tell you since you came back, but…I haven't been able to. I…I think…I'm in love with you, Sora." Kairi said, and it was obvious she was nervous and scared, as her face was pure red, and she closed her eyes and looked away. The rain also chose that moment to turn into a downpour.<p>

However, since Kairi's eyes were closed, she didn't see what Sora was about to do. He wrapped his arms around her waist, which caused her eyes to flash open in surprise.

"Sora…-" she said before he placed a finger over her lips.

"Well, Kai…you beat me to the punch! Bummer in a way, but great in another." He said as he flashed her a grin that caused her legs to turn to jelly.

"Sora… what do you-" was all Kairi was able to get out before she felt something soft, and hot on her lips. Sora's lips, to be precise.

At first, Kairi's eyes widened in shock, but that only lasted about a millisecond, before she wrapped her arms around his neck, and started to kiss back. Of course, the ironic thing is that their kiss was one of those romantic "rain-kisses."

KH KH KH

Okay, so like I said earlier, I was stuck at my mom's and her boyfriend's house, with no internet, so bummer at that. But I'm back at my dad's and should be able to get another chapter out around Friday or Saturday. So thanks again, and hoped you enjoyed. I'm also still trying to get a couple more OC's for Xehanort's side, so feel free to PM or leave a review with ideas. And also, we writers need reviews so we know what we can change, ya-da ya-da. So yeah, and until next time.

_**Salus Pax Pacis**_


	5. The Departure

Hey people…yeah sorry bout not updating for so long… damned honors classes and their stupid reports… I've had like 7 or 8 reports in the past two weeks… douche-bag teachers… anyways here's the next chapter and again sorry

Xehanort: "I will rule the worlds!"

Dude… no… no you won't. You're just some crazy bastard that has waaaay to big of an ego.

Xehanort: "I will smite you!"

Just do the disclaimer crazy-ass

Xehanort: "Fine. DeviatedSoel doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. If he did I would rule Kingdom Hearts!"

No… no you wouldn't. Damn psychotic ass old dude.

Xehanort's Second Chance

Chapter 4: The Departure

KH KH KH

The two weeks on the island passed quickly, like time usually passed for the trio; but with the added part of Sora and Kairi being a couple. Sometimes, Riku even had to leave because of their gushiness.

Currently, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were on the beach of the old play island, waiting for their transportation to arrive, with their parents and friends saying goodbye.

"Sora, be careful, alright? And make sure to take care of Kairi!" Sora's mother was currently ranting to him about such things.

"Alright, alright, Mom! Yeesh, cut me some slack. I know… and like I would really let something hurt Kairi! You've gotta be kidding me." It was here Riku walked up.

"Aww…look at my lil' lovebird!" Riku said as he laughed at Sora jump in the air.

"Not funny, Riku…" Sora said once he calmed down.

"Sure it is, Sora! Besides, I'm just messing with you. What happened to our little eccentric Sora who always smiled? Hmm?" Riku said with as much sarcasm as he could muster, considering all Sora had done the past two weeks was smile.

KH KH KH

About an hour later, when only the trio was at the island, Sora saw a spec moving towards them.

"Guys I think that's our ride!" Sora shouted over the building noise.

"Ya think?" Riku said with sarcasm, as the trio summoned their Keyblades to show the gummi ship where they were. Once they pointed their Keyblades up, three beams shout out of them. A bluish beam from Sora's, one the color of Dawn for Riku, and a reddish-pink one for Kairi. It seemed like the ship slightly changed course, but it was hard to tell, because even though they heard it, the ship was far off. Eventually, when the ship was fully in view, Sora recognized it easily. He HAD used the ship for many months after all.

"That's the _Highwind_!" he cried.

"The _Highwind_? You stole my name!" Riku accused Sora.

"Nope. It was actually completely coincidental. Donald already named it when I met him and Goofy… speaking of which, I wonder if it's them?" Kairi smiled at her boyfriend, as she knew if it weren't for Donald and Goofy, Sora wouldn't have survived either of his journeys.

As the _Highwind _landed and the cockpit opened, Sora, Riku, and Kairi saw the beaming faces of an anthropomorphic dog and duck.

"SORA!" shouted Donald and Goofy as they jumped out of the ship and tackled their old friend, and partner, to the ground.

"Donald! Goofy! Man, did I miss you guys! It was getting boring around here with Riku." Sora jested with his old pals.

"HEY! I'm not boring… am I?"

"No, Riku. Sora's just being Sora. What else would you expect?" Kairi said, while rolling her eyes, as Riku scowled and Donald and Goofy clambered off of her crushed boyfriend.

"Well… let's not keep the King waiting, huh?" Donald quacked.

"Ooh! Can I drive, Donald, can I?" Sora asked as he gave Donald a puppy-dog face.

"NO! You've crashed the _Highwind _enough already, Sora!"

"HEY! You can't really count Neverland…or Monstro! We crashed in Neverland because of Hook…and Monstro ate us!" Sora tried to fight back.

"Wait, wait, wait… your ship was eaten by a whale? A whale, Sora? That was floating around in space?" Riku said, while Sora looked down, blushing in embarrassment.

"Maybe… but still you can't count that Donald! Besides, I'm "_The Key that Connects Everything_" or whatever it was that the King called me!"

"Doh… fine, Sora! But one dent and I'll roast you!" Donald shouted while brandishing his staff, _Save the Queen_, for effect.

"YES!" Sora shouted as he ran and jumped into the cockpit, with everyone trailing behind. However, when Kairi walked up, Sora turned around to pull her in.

"Thanks, Sora." Kairi said afterwards, while giving Sora a kiss on the cheek. This caused Sora to slightly blush, and their fellow companions to laugh.

"C'mon Sora! How're you gunna blush when she kisses you on the _cheek!_ I mean c'mon… that's just sad." Riku jested at Sora as he climbed up into the _Highwind._

"Whatever… let's get this show on the road! Finally, some action!" Sora shouted as everyone sat down and buckled up in the cockpit, with Goofy manning weapons and Donald on RADAR. Sora started pushing buttons, and pulled a lever, than the ship took off into the sky, and eventually space.

KH KH KH

As I said in the beginning, I'm SOO sorry about not updating… I hate having 5 honors classes. WAAYY too much work. Anyways, hopefully I'll be able to update faster. Thanks for reading, and I'm still looking for about 3 more OC's working with Xehanort, so send 'em in.

**Salus Pax Pacis**


End file.
